What Goes Around Comes Around
by CCMoore
Summary: The Greene family are headed to Chickory Creek when they meet a hitchhiker looking for a ride but is he is nice as he seems? Please review this is my first fanfic and I could use the advice.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes: I know I said that my first fan fiction story would be about SeaQuest but I am kind of having writer's block with that one yet and the other night I had a dream that inspired this story. It is about the show Promised Land which for those of you who don't remember was a spinoff of Touched By An Angel. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Promised Land or any of it's characters. I am not making any money off this it is just for fun.**

**CHAPTER ONE**

He could hear laughter and children teasing one another as he approached the red and tan subbrubean. He glanced at it and noticied that there were three people standing outside an older woman who looked to be in her late thirties possibly early forties, a young boy of about nine or ten with bright red hair and a young teenage girl.

"Momma where's Daddy and Josh?" the girl asked

"There inside the store honey. Josh is getting some snacks and your Daddy's paying for the gas."

"Ugh! Josh is getting the snacks? He always picks what he wants and never picks anything I like. I am going in there."

"No Dinah you aren't it's your brother's turn to pick the snacks and you'll just have to make due with whatever he picks."

"Yes mame."

"Aunt Claire, why do Josh and Dinah fight so much?" the red haired boy asked.

"Well Nathaniel I suppose it's because they are siblings and that just comes with the terrority. Your daddy and your Uncle Russell used to argue a lot when they were younger but that doesn't mean that they don't love each other."

The man had been watching and listening to the conversation that the Greene family was having. So he's inside the store, he thought, I guess I'll have to wait until he comes out.

"Alright everyone load up we gotta get back on the road if we're gonna make it to Chickory Creek before this weekend," an older man shouted across the parking lot.

He was wearing an old green jacket and was followed by a teenage boy. The boy was tall with blonde hair and the man crouched behind the building knew immeaditely who he was. The pair had their backs to him and he knew if he didn't do this now he wouldn't get another chance. Slowly he crept from his hiding place behind the building and approached the family.

"Excuse me sir, did I just hear you say that you're headed to Chickory Creek?"

"Yes sir you did. My name's Russell Greene and this is my son, Josh." Russell answered extending his hand to greet the man.

"I'm Alex Moore and I am headed that way myself, I was wondering if I could hitch a ride. You see my cousins live there and I haven't seen them in years and well I was supposed to catch a ride with a friend but his mother got sick and he couldn't take me after all."

"Well I don't know. My wife gets really nervous about us picking up hitchhikers."

" I understand Mr. Greene but it is really important that I get there. You see my second cousin joined the army and I really would like to see him before he leaves for boot camp."

"Oh come on Daddy," Josh said, "He seems nice enough and we are going to Chickory Creek anyways. I bet Erasmus probally knows him or his cousins. So it wouldn't exactly be picking up a stranger."

Russell thought for a moment knowing that Josh was probally right before agreeing to take the man along with him.

"Thank you so much, I really appreciate your kindness. I just need to grab my stuff it's behind the building over there. I'll be right back."

"I'll help you," Josh volunteered handing the grocery sacks he'd been holding to his father and running behind Alex.

"What was that all about and where's Josh going?" Claire asked approaching her husband.

"That guy needs a ride to Chickory Creek and I told him we'd give him one. Josh is going to help him get his things."

"Russell, you don't know anything about the man. I really don't feel comfortable with us."

"His name is Alex Moore and his cousins live in Chickory Creek and he wants to see one of them who's fixing to leave for boot camp."

"Ok I get it."

"Get what?"

"Anytime someone in need mentions that they were in the military or they have relatives in the military you hop right to it."

"Oh Claire I do not."

"Yes you do honey."

"I don't either, I just thought that since we were headed that way it would be a nice thing to do for a fellow traveler. Besides, I'm sure Erasmus knows him and his family and you can even call him when we stop to eat later on down the road. Is that fair?"

Claire held her hands up in surrender and walked to the passenger side door and climbed in. She had every intention of calling Erasmus at their next stop but for now she would be polite and found out as much as she could from this Alex Moore. A few moments later Josh and Alex emerged and after loading Alex's bags they were back on the road.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

"So Alex tell us a little bit about yourself," Claire said turning slightly in her seat so that she could see his face.

She studied him carefully by all appearances he seemed to be a nice man he was probably in his late twenties, clean shaven with blonde hair and blue eyes. He was about the same height as Josh and he spoke calmly.

"Well, Mrs. Greene, I'm headed to Chickory Creek to see my cousins. We're really close my second cousin Brian is joining the army and I would like to see him before he leaves."

"You already told us that. I mean are you orginally from Chickory Creek, where are you coming from, what do you do for a living?"

"Oh, um ok. No I'm orginally from a small town in Texas but I'm coming from Nashville and right now I don't really have a job. I wanna be a musician."

"So what do you do to make money?"

"Mostly I play my guitar. Either outside a store for tips or in a bar if I can catch an opening. If I can't find a way to make money with my music, I do odd jobs like cleaning gas pumps or stocking shelves or construction work. I'm hoping one day the right person will hear me play and I'll get a recording contract or something."

"Hey I play guitar too," Josh said, " I wanna go to Nashville someday but Momma won't let me right now. She says I can't go until I graduate."

"I never said you couldn't go to Nashville, I just said that you couldn't go and stay there until you graduate," Claire laughed and began to relax.

She was starting to change her mind about Alex, he seemed nice enough and he had answered every question she had asked. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

When they stopped a few hours later to eat she was still debating on whether or not to call Erasmus to see if he knew anything about him. She wasn't sure it would do any good but at least calling Erasmus and verifing the boys story would ease her mind. So as Josh and Alex moved down one hall to the restrooms she walked down the opposite hall to the telephones. Depoisting some change she dialed the number to their old friend, Erasmus Jones, in Chickory Creek. After two rings he answered, "Hello"

"Erasmus it's me Claire"

"Oh Claire darling how are you?"

"Fine. We're about two days away from town. But that's not the reason I called you see a few hours ago we stopped at a gas station and there was a young man there who said he was headed to Chickory Creek to see some cousins of his before one of them left for boot camp, his name is Alex Moore and I was just wondering if you might know him or his family."

"Well no the name doesn't sound familiar but then again some new people have moved to town. I haven't had a chance to meet all of them but I can ask around if you'd like."

"Um that's alright. I was just curious about him and wondered if he really was who he said he was."

"Well I'm sure everything will be alright. I don't see how he would have known you were headed here before hand."

"Yeah I'm sure he didn't, listen I've gotta go so I guess we'll see you soon."

"Alright then. Bye."

"Bye Erasmus," she answered before hanging up the phone.

She walked back to the front of the cafe and headed to where her family was sitting. Josh and Alex still weren't back from the bathroom which brought that uncomfortable feeling back again. She sat there quitely for a few moments praying that this guy was who he said he was and that nothing had happened to Josh.

"Russell can I speak to you in private for a second?" she asked rising from the table without an answer.

"Honey, what's wrong? Did you call Erasmus?"

"Yes I did. But he had never heard of an Alex Moore. He did say that some new people had moved to town and he hadn't a chance to meet them all but I'm worried Russell. Josh hasn't left Alex's side since we picked him up, don't you think that's a little strange?"

"No honey I don't, Josh is a teenager and even though Alex isn't he's intrested in a lot of the same things that Josh is. Don't worry Claire everything will be fine, I promise."

Claire looked into Russell's eyes she knew he was serious. She also knew that he would do anything he could to protect his family. She was just about to suggest that Russell go look for Josh and Alex when the pair emerged from the hall leading to the bathrooms.

"Well there you two are. I thought we were gonna have to send a search party after you before we could eat, " Russell joked returning to the table.

"Sorry Daddy there was a line," Josh apologized.

After finishing his meal, Alex excused himself to call his family and let them know that he was on his way. Claire watched him go wanting so desperately to follow him and find out if he was telling the truth about everything but Russell discreetly shook his head.

"Momma, Alex said that he's been all over just like we have, isn't that cool."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

Josh was sitting at the table thinking about what his mom had said about Alex. There was just no way that Alex was lying. Josh couldn't help but feel that his mom was being paranoid. After everything that had happened the last time they had picked up a stranger she was probally just worried that the situation would repeat itself. Alex emerged from the hallway in deep thought as if he were contemplating something serious and Josh rose from the table to question him. He was determined to find out what Alex's story was so that he could reassure his mother that there was nothing to worry about.

"Hey Alex is something wrong?"

"No not really it's just that my cousins are a little worried that I am riding with strangers. They said that they don't really know anyone from town yet and were kind of angry that I accepted a ride from people I didn't know. I tried explaining to them that y'all are from Chickory Creek but they're still a little peeved."

Alex's cousins concerns apparently echo Momma's, Josh thought.

"Hey why don't you show me your guitar before we head back on the road, you said it was in the trailer, right?" Alex suggested.

Now was as good a time as any to complete his mission. With the rest of the Greene family enjoying their meal, they might not notice Josh and Alex heading to the trailer or the car that would be pulling up soon. Alex had made sure that his accomplice had stayed out of sight while he had tried to cozy up to the Greenes.

"Ok sure just let me tell my parents where we are going so they don't freak."

"We'll only be gone a few moments is it really necessary to tell them?"

"I guess not."

Josh and Alex exited the cafe without being noticed and preceeded to the trailer. Josh was happy that he could talk to someone else about music, someone that actually understood what it was like to want to make it your life. The trailer couldn't be seen from the window of the cafe and that did make Josh a little nervous especially after the concerns his mother had voiced but he shrugged them off as nothing more than contagious paranoia. He opened the door and entered without noticing the dark blue Lincolin towncar that was entering the parking lot. Alex stood outside as he retrieved the guitar.

Meanwhile inside Claire had noticed that Josh and Alex had not returned from the hallway and asked Russell and her mother in law Hattie if they had seen the boys. When the answer was no, she asked Russell to check outside and she volunteered to check the hallway where they were supposed to be. Silently she prayed that she was just being paranoid and that nothing had occured that put Josh in danger.

Russell voluntairly aggred to his wife's wishes and went out the door of the cafe after looking around the building he decided to check the trailer. He had heard Josh mention showing Alex his guitiar and figured that the boys had simply taken the opportunity to do so while they were stopped. He came around the back of the trailer and noticed Alex leaning in the window of a dark blue Lincolin and the door to the trailer wide open. Russell could tell that the driver of the car was a female about five foot six with blonde hair. Russell eased his way back until he was sure that he was invisible to Alex and the mystery girl. Josh emerged from the camper a few seconds later with his guitiar.

"Who's this?" Josh asked quickly.

"Um this is my friend Kayla her brother was the one who was supposed to give me a ride. She talked to the clerk at the gas station and found out about me riding with you guys so she headed this way."

" I was hoping to catch up with you,"Kayla smiled, "My brother was worried that you had hitched a ride with some weirdos."

"But I thought you said that your friend's mother had gotten real sick and that was why he couldn't take you. What's going on Alex?" Josh asked nervously.

Dammit, Alex thought. He had forgotten about that when he had decided to introduce Kayla as the sister of the friend who was supposed to take him to Chickory Creek. Josh was a smart kid and now he knew that something was up and pretty soon the rest of the family would finish their meal and head back to the car. He had to work fast.

"Get in the car Josh," he said pulling a gun from his waist band, "Do it quickly and quietly."

Josh froze his mother had been right the whole time, Alex wasn't who he said he was. Russell had been a quiet observer until the weapon emerged. Now he moved from his hiding place and started towards Josh. Upon seeing him Alex quickly grabbed Josh and placed him in front of him as a shield.

"Don't try anything Mr. Greene or I'll shoot him here and now,"Alex announced pressing the gun against Josh's temple.

Josh could feel the cold steel against his skin and he let out a frightened yelp. Russell looked into his son's grey eyes and could clearly see the fear that filled them. Josh had been shot before and now thanks to Russell he was in danger of being shot again.

"Calm down, Alex. Why don't you just let Josh go and we can talk about this?"

"Talk about what?"

"Whatever it is you want or you're running from. We can figure out another way to handle the situation, a way that doesn't involve anyone getting hurt."

Russell tried to keep his voice calm and steady but inside he too was shaking with fear. The last time Josh had been shot Russell hadn't been there to witness it or to try and prevent it from happening. But now he had the opportunity to make sure that nothing happened to Josh and he was gonna follow through with it. Cautiously, Russell took a step forward but he instantly stopped when Alex pressed the gun harder against the side of Josh's forehead.

"Look Mr. Greene I really don't wanna hurt him. I was hired to do a job and I'm gonna do it. Taking Josh is just a part of that job."

"Daddy," Josh whispered, "Don't let them take me."

"I won't son. Alex I think there's been some kind of mistake."

"No mistake. I was hired to make sure that Josh here paid for the death of my employer's father, a death that you caused."

"Ok well if this man wants revenge for something that I did well let Josh go and take me to him. Josh has nothing to do with this, he's just an innocent bystander. He wouldn't hurt anyone so there is no need to hurt him."

Alex stood there he knew that what he was doing was wrong but he really needed the money. He liked Josh but he had come too far to turn back now. Maybe he could take them both to his employer that would make things easier. His boss could carry out his revenge personally and he wouldn't have to kill a innocent kid.

"Here's what we're gonna do, Mr. Greene. You're gonna get in the front seat with Kayla then Josh and I will climb in the back. Don't try anything stupid either or I will shoot him I don't want to but I will if I have to."

While this was going on, Claire had gotten worried when Russell hadn't returned either and had made her way to the trailer. She was now standing behind Russell listening to every word of the conversation.

"Russell don't," she said quitely, "He'll kill you both if you do."

"And he'll kill Josh if I don't. Don't worry honey I'm not gonna let him hurt our son."

Slowly, Russell climbed into the front seat of the car leaving Claire to watch with tears in her eyes as Alex shoved Josh into the back seat before climbing in himself.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Greene I didn't want to do this but I have no other options,"Alex explained before tapping Kayla on the shoulder and telling her to drive away.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

As the vehcile sped away, Josh turned slightly in his seat and watched through the rear windshield as his mother's form disappeared. She had been right, Alex wasn't who he said he was but never in his wildest dreams had Josh imagined that Alex would have pulled a gun on him or taken him and his father hostage.

"Why are you doing this?" Josh asked nervously.

"I already told your daddy why. A man offered me some money to bring you to him and I accepted. It's that simple."

"No it isn't. You have to have some other reason. You don't seem like the type of person who just kidnaps complete strangers off the street just to make a few bucks. You lied to us. My momma knew that something was wrong about your story and she warned me but I wouldn't listen, I even defended you, I told her she was just being paranoid."

" I guess you were wrong then weren't ya. Just goes to show you that you can't trust anybody, that's a lesson I had to learn pretty early in life and it looks like you're gonna have to learn it pretty early just like I did, the hard way. Now shut up," Alex answered once again pointing the gun at Josh's head.

"Josh just do what he says,"Russell cautioned as he noticied Josh about to say something else to Alex.

"Look, Alex why don't you just tell me who your employer is that way I know what to expect when we get wherever it is we're going,"he continued trying to figure out who would be so downright evil as to try a kill a man's son just for some type of revenge.


End file.
